I don't know why I'm doing this
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: So when Angel cheats on Collins with someone else things go bad and don't exactly get better when she tries to end it with the other guy leading to Angel's newest problem Memory Loss!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT if I did I'd be making Jesse and Wilson live with me and I'd have tons of pics of us together.

Angel knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew she had AIDS and so did he. They never had sex but she would go to his place when Collin's was working. She would kiss him and he would kiss her back. He would tell her he loved her and she filled the hole in his heart and he told him she loved him back. Now they both know she really diden't mean it but neither cared no matter how wrong it was.

So Now Angel is at home cleaning herself up and trying to make the illusion that she was home all day. That she never cheated but no matter how well she covers it up the images of what happened keep going through her head.

_"No I don't think we should do this" Angel told him as he picked her up and put her on the couch _

_"C'mon" He told her "I feel bad too! But you need this as much as I do" _

_"I don't even know why I do this...almost everyday" Angel told him _

_"I don't either" He told her as he got on top of her "Part of me say's its wrong and another part doesent seem to care" _

_"This has got to be the last time!" Angel told him as he put his toungue in her mouth and she accepted it _

_"Your Right Angel" He told her "I want to take this further with you but we can't hurt Collin's while doing it" _

_"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked as he kissed her neck _

_"We'll I'm not leaving Collin's I can't" Angel told him "I have AIDS so it's not like you could get very far with me anyway" _

_"I'm ok with that" He told her "I love you Angel I want you here on my lap always just like now" _

_"Oh shit" Angel told him "It's 4 Collin's will be home at 5" _

_"You better get going" He told her "I'll see you tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah I'll see you" Angel told him as she kissed him "Bye Mark" _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT only tickets to see it this saturday...If anyone else is going to be at this saturday's show in the afternoon drop me a message.

Angel took a shower and made herself look presentable for when Collin's got home. She had this thing with Mark for almost a month and so far she was doing a good job keeping it a secret. Lucky for Angel Roger was out or sleeping. It's just a secret between her and Mark a secret that nobody knew about not even Mimi and that's the way she liked it.

"Angel I'm home" Collin's yelled as he walked in the door

"Hey Baby" Angel replied giving him a kiss "How was your day?"

"I teach kids who refuse to study" Collin's told her "Then they get pissed off at me when they fail how well do you think it went?" he told her laughing

"Sounds pleasant" Angel told him

"Oh very" Collin's told her sarcastically "So how was your day?"

"Fine" Angel replied "I started reading a new book"

"Anything I might wanna read?" Collin's asked

"I doubt it sweetie" Angel told him laughing "It's like a soap opera only book form"

"So You hungry Ang?" Collin's asked "I got paid today and I was thinking maybe we could go to the life cafe?"

"Sounds Great baby" Angel told him

"I'll just call the gang" Collin's told her "I'm sure everyone will wanna go"

"Alright I'll get ready" Angel told him as she went to change

--

At the Life Cafe

"Angel!" Mimi yelled hugging her best friend "It's been so long! I havent seen you all week!"

"Oh I know!" Angel replied "We need to catch up! I've been busy reading lately I barely have time for anything anymore!"

"It's true Mimi" Collin's said laughing "She's so into her books we barely have any time at night for..."

"We get it Collin's" Joanne told him "So who's paying tonight?"

"All me" Collin's replied "Maureen I am cutting you off at 3 pitchers of beer missy!"

"Fuck Collin's!" Maureen yelled "Pookie will you buy me more after that?"

"Maureen 3 pitchers is enough sugar" Angel "Besides you don't want to make Joanne carry you home again"

"Everyone just sit down already!" Roger yelled "I'm fucking Hungry! you can discuss all that once we put the tables together!"

"Alright Roger fine" Mark agreed "Let's go sit"

"HEY!" Mimi Yelled "Mark what the hell? You stole my seat!"

"Nuh-Uh" Mark denied "I always sit here"

"No Mark" Mimi told him "When we sang the La Vie Boheme the first time we met you sat across from me! Next to Roger! and I sat next to Angel you can't just ruin the seating!"

"So What Mimi?" Roger asked "It's a seat! I'm hungry! Lets order!"

"Gee Rogey" Angel told him "Your crabby today"

"That's because I'm Hungry!" Roger said with a sigh "Just sit next to me Mimi"

"No I'm sitting next to Angel" Mark said like a fucking 5 year old "Not moving"

"Wow Mark Real Mature" Collin's said laughing "She's 19 and your 23 it's like fighting with a kid!"

"Hey!" Mimi yelled as she sat next to Roger "I'm not a kid!"

"Does it Matter?" Maureen asked laughing "He's still buying you booze"

"True" Mimi agreed "I'm mature...I'm not gonna fight with Mark he can sit by Angel"

"So Angel" Collin's asked "After we eat I'll pay and then we ditch these lovely assholes we call friends and then we have sex?"

"Sounds good" Angel replied blushing

"What the fuck! Who kicked me?" Collin's asked "Real mature Roger!"

"What why the hell would I kick you?" Roger asked

"Because your hungry" Collin's told him

"Baby I'm sure whoever kicked you is very sorry" Angel told him kissing him but not before glaring at Mark

"Well your kiss just made up for it" Collin's said as he pulled Angel into his lap

"Pookie!" Maureen yelled "I feel left out"

"What you wanna kiss Collin's too?" Joanne asked laughing

"Dammit!" Roger yelled "Wheres the Waiter!"

"Roger be patient" Mimi told him "Look here comes the waiter now"

"Hi I'm Rick" Rick told them "May I start you off with Drinks?"

"Yeah" Roger yelled "Gimmie a Beer and a steak and make sure it's well done oh yeah and I want some pasta and double chocolate cake!...Oh yeah and Fries!"

"Certainly Sir" Rick said as he wrote that down "And you?" He asked looking at Maureen and Joanne

"I'll have the pasta and Soup and a tea" Joanne told him "Maureen what you getting?"

"3 pitchers of beer and 2 glasses of wine and gimmie whatever's left of that cake Roger ordered" Maureen told him

"You 4?" Rick asked Mimi,Mark,Angel and Collin's

"I'll have the soup" Angel told rick

"Yeah same" Mark told him

"Tofu Dogs and Fries" Collin's told him

"Uh...I'll just have Fries and Wine" Mimi told him

"I'll be back baby" Angel told Collin's "I'm going to fix my make-up"

--

In the bathroom

"Hey" Mark said as he came in right behind Angel

"Sugar what is your problem?" Angel asked

"I don't know what your talking about" Mark told her

"You kicked Collin's..." Angel told him "Which is weird since your on the same side of the table"

"I can't help it!" Mark yelled "I'm in love with you! and I hate seeing you with him!"

"You see me more then he does" Angel told him

"But you have sex with him!" Mark told her "Something I never get!"

"Oh so that's what this is about" Angel told him "I guess we shouldent do this anymore!"

"Your right we shouldent" Mark told her "I don't even know what I saw in you"

"I don't know what I saw in you either" Angel told him "Your to jealous!"

"I'd rather be jealous then a cheater" Mark told her

"What?" Angel asked "How could you say that"

"It's true" Mark told her "And now since were done I'm leaving"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole"

"Cheater!"

"Liar"

"Slut!"

**Slap**

**Slap**

"Don't ever hit me Mark!"

"I'll do whatever I want"

"Mark?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Do you want me as bad as I want you right now?"

"You have no idea!"

Mark and Angel found themselves standing by the sink as Mark pushed Angel into it and it became more powerful and more forceful by the second with every kiss starting from the mouth and working his way to all the skin on Angel's body.

"Mark" Angel begged "Take me Now"

"Here?" Mark asked "I thought you dident want to"

"I changed my mind" Angel told him "Do me now...Here sugar I'll help you" Angel told him as she undid his shirt and she started kissing his chest working her way down to his pants she almost had his pants off when all of a sudden one of the worst things happened

"What the fuck?" Roger said as he walked in the bathroom to see his friends half naked


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT seeing it tomorrow yay!

"Roger!" Angel and Mark both gasped

"What are YOU doing in here Roger?" Mark asked him while he and Angel quick put their clothes on

"Well this is a bathroom" Roger told him "People come in here to piss and shit and apparently make love I am here to do the first and apparently your here to do the third"

"Roger nothing happened" Angel told him "We almost did but then we stopped...I got carried away"

"Angel are you aware what me and you have?" Roger asked "We have AIDS Mark does not I'd like you to keep him that way"

"Look Roger I'm sorry" Mark told him "We got carried away and I forgot Angel had AIDS it won't happen again"

"Let's hope not" Roger told them "So how long have you two been...Together?"

"Not long" Angel told him "About a month"

"So I guess this really is over Angel" Mark told her "Roger is gonna go out there and tell Collins and then Collins is gonna kill me"

"And most likely leave me" Angel added in "I deserve it too I'm a terrible person"

"Chill out guys" Roger told them "As much as I don't agree with what your doing I'll keep your secret you guys have to much to lose if I tell"

"Thanks Rogey-Poo!" Angel said hugging him "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"And me" Mark joined in the hug "Now we better get back to eating before everyone come in here"

--

(Back at the table)

"What took you guys so long?" Collins asked laughing "You 3 having sex?"

"NO!" Mark quickly replied

"Don't be so nervous boy" Collins said laughing "I was only kidding with you"

"Yeah Mark" Roger added "He was only kidding with you"

"Seriously Mark" Collins said laughing "You and Angel? Angel would never give you the time of day romantically!"

"That's what you think..."Mark muttered

"What?" Collins asked

"Nothing" Mark replied "So Joanne hows work?"

"Oh it's the same as always" Joanne replied "Someone sues someone and I have to help same old thing"

"I see" Mark told her "So Collins hows work been treating you?"

"Shitty" Collins replied "To make it worse I have a stupid teaching Expo I have to go to tomorrow tonight it's like 3 fucking days!"

"Oh really Honey?" Angel asked "I dident know that"

"Yeah I guess I forgot" Collins told her "That's why I figured we could have some...Fun before I go if ya catch my drift"

"I think I do" Angel said smiling causing Mark to kick Collins again

"DAMMIT ROGER!" Collins yelled "Stop kicking me!"

"I swear it wasent me" Roger told him "Talk to Mark" Roger said getting a glare from Angel

"That's stupid Roger" Collins told him "How could he kick me if he's on the same side of the table?"

"I dunno" Roger said "He's Mark he's the albino pumpkin head he can do the impossible!"

"Wow Roger" Mimi told him "Maybe you need to get laid too"

"Maybe I do" Roger agreed "lets go home!"

"Now I feel bad guys!" Maureen told everyone "Angel and Collins are gonna go have sex and so are Mimi and Roger and I'm gonna seduce Pookie and even Benny is getting some action from Muffy! What about Mark?"

"I'm sure Mark's Fine" Angel told Maureen "Right Mark?"

"Right" Mark agreed "I'll be fine trust me"

"Well Angel we better get going" Collins told her "Everyone get your food to go"

"Yeah I'll help you pack" Angel told Collins "Forget that I want dessert and what I want aint on the menu"

"And that would be?" Angel asked playing along

"AngelCake" Collins told her with a wink

"I think we have some at home..." Angel said with a giggle

"Oh why I do believe you are right" Collins said as he scooped her up "Bye guys!"

"Bye Collins" Joanne and Maureen waved "Have fun at the expo!"

--

(The next morning after the hot sex between Angel and Collins and after Collins went to the expo we go to the loft)

knock.knock.knock

"Hey Roger" Angel said as she walked in suitcase at hand "Wheres Mark?"

"Still sleeping" Roger told her "I assume Collins left for the expo"

"That's right" Angel told him "3 days"

"So let me guess..."Roger "Your staying here?"

"How could you tell?" Angel asked with a giggle

"The suitcase explains alot" Roger told her "I'm making Coffee ya want any?"

"No I'm good" Angel told him

"So...When are you leaving Mark?" Roger asked "Not to be rude but I had to ask"

"Sugar I'm not leaving Mark" Angel told him "I'm not leaving Collins either"

"I'm not gonna tell" Roger told her "But eventually he will find out and then your gonna have to pick one"

"I wish you dident remind me" Angel told him "I'll be in Marks room..."

"I wish he told me you were staying" Roger told her "I would have bought more food"

"He dosent know" Angel replied "It's a surprise"

"Oh well good luck with that" Roger said as he sat on the couch

--

(In Mark's room)

"Hey babycakes" Angel whispered in his ear as she climbed in his bed "Miss me?"

"Can't talk to you..."Mark told her "Fighting evil scarfy...He must die...He killed my socks"

"Oh really?" Angel asked "So we just won't talk we can just kiss" she told him as she stuck her toungue in his mouth and climbed on top of him

"Hey!" Mark tried to yell with the Drag Queen on top of him "That's cheating! you can't make out with your boyfriend when he's sleeping"

"Your not sleeping now" Angel said smiling "Besides you talk in your sleep so your half awake"

"Well I don't mind waking up when I'm next to you" Mark told her

"Good" Angel told him "I'm living here for the 3 days Collins is gone"

"Great Now I have to worry about what I say in my sleep" Mark told her

"It's ok I cuddle in my sleep" Angel told him "I'll just steal your body heat and then you can talk about how cold you are" Angel said as she held his hand

"Fuck it I'm going back to bed" Mark said as he shut his eyes in attempt to go to sleep

"I'll be right here next to you when you get up" Angel told him as she herself went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT

"Roger!" Maureen banged on the loft door "Open the damn door!"

"Urg..."Roger sighed as he opened it "What Maureen?"

"It's 2:00" Maureen told him

"Thank you for telling me that" Roger told her "If you would have never came here and banged on my door I would have never known!"

"Cut the shit Roger" Maureen told him "Mark told me to be here at 2pm so I could see the footage from my lastest protest"

"Yeah well he's gonna have to cancel" Roger informed her "He's sleeping"

"Still?" Maureen asked "Well I guess I'll just have to wake him up"

"No!" Roger yelled "Mark sleeps naked you don't wanna go in there Maureen and ruin your eyes"

"I've seen him naked before" Maureen told her as she went to the door "Hello Ex boyfriend"

"Maureen" Roger told her "Don't go in there"

"Gimmie one good reason why not" Maureen asked

"Mark has the flu and he's very contagious" Roger told her

"So?" Maureen asked

"So? SO? SOOOO?" Roger yelled "If you go in there and get the flu Joanne won't give you any sex because she won't wanna be anywhere near you because she won't wanna get sick! DO YOU REALLLLYYYY WANNA RISK THAT MAUREEN!?"

"Dammit Roger" Maureen agreed "I guess not"

"Yeah That's what I thought" Roger told her "No you go home now!"

"Alright I'll be back later" Maureen told him "Maybe around 5 or 6"

"Yeah whatever" Roger told her "Bye Maureen!" He told her as he pushed her out the door and ran right into Mark's room

"WAKE UP!" Roger yelled "Mark and Angel get up NOW!"

"Oh sorry Roger" Mark told him "I guess we fell asleep for a bit"

"A bit?" Roger asked "It's 2:00 and Maureen came here! and tried to come in!"

"You dident tell her did you Roger?" Mark asked

"No I dident" Roger told them "I did everything to keep her out of here! I told her you had the flu so if she comes back Mark you better have the flu!"

"Thanks Sugar" Angel told Roger

"Yeah sure" Roger told her "I'm not your mother! You two are acting like some twisted Romeo and Juliet Your lucky I was home otherwise Maureen would have barged right in because god forbid we don't have a lock on this door!"

"Ok Roger" Mark told him "I get it We'll be more careful"

--

(Later that night)

"Why arent either of you going out?" Roger asked "I wanna be alone with my guitar this is Roger and Guitar time!"

"So Sweetie theres nothing to do" Angel told him as she knitted badly

"What the hell are you making Ang?" Roger asked "Is that a pair of pants? Or a sweater?"

"Neither" Angel said glaring "It's a scarf for Mark...A very bad knitted Scarf but still"

"I'm sure it will be nice baby" Mark assured her as he put his arm around her "Don't listen to Roger"

"I'm still bored" Angel complained "Help me not be bored baby" Angel said as she kissed him

"We could take a shower" Mark suggested "Clean each other off especially with all the dirty thoughts I have in my head now"

"Remember Angel" Roger told her as he tuned his guitar "AIDS"

"Yes Mother" Angel said as she took of her big heels

"How the hell do you wear them all day?" Roger asked

"I dunno I'm used to them I guess" Angel told him

"Angel COME ON" Mark yelled as they ran in to the bathroom

"Finally Guitar" Roger said to it "Me and you just us making sweet musical love!"

knock.knock.knock.

"Urg..." Roger sighed as he opened the door "Collins? What are you doing here?"

"Well arent you happy to see me" Collins told him "I got out of the expo early I told them I had the flu"

"Is that everyones excuse?" Roger asked himself

"What?" Collins asked

"Nothing" Roger said "So what are you doing here this late?"

"Late? It's 9pm" Collins told him "Besides I got home and Angel wasent there and she wasent drumming or at Joanne and Maureen's place and Mimi's working so I figured she must be here"

"Well I assure you she's not here" Roger told him "Maybe she went to get a drink or some food?"

"Yeah Maybe" Collins told him "Wait...Are those her heels?"

"Uh...No.."Roger told him "THEY ARE MY HEELS COLLINS! IT'S A SECRET! DON'T TELL"

"Yeah...Ok..."Collins told him "Now seriously wheres Angel?"

"Yeah Seriously" Roger told him "She's not here"

"Uh...Roger" Angel said as she came out of the bathroom "This is the last Towel and Mark wanted his own so he told me to ask you fo--Uh...HI BABY!" Followed by Mark coming out

"Did you call me?" Mark asked coming out "You said Baby so I figured you were talking to Roger or me...Or Collins" Mark said basically scared

"Told you this would happen..."Roger told them

"Angel? Mark?" Collins asked "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I don't own RENT

"Collins baby! Your back!" Angel said as she attempted to hug Collins only to get pushed away

"Don't even try that" Collins told her "I never thought my lover and one of my best friends would and could do this to me"

"Collins" Mark told him "It's not what it looks like"

"Really?" Collins asked "Then tell me what I'm supposed to assume when my lover and my best friend both come out of the same bathroom together half naked"

"Ok..." Mark agreed "It IS what it looks like"

"Collins baby I'm sorry" Angel told him "Please don't be mad at me?"

"I mean you two can still be friends" Mark told him "Just because she's with me now..."

"What?" Angel asked "Mark baby I told you I was never going to leave Collins I thought you understood that...Mark we done I'm going back with Collins"

"Try again" Collins told her "You lost me Ang it's your apartment you can have it I'll stay with Mo"

"Collins please don't leave me!" Angel begged "It was a mistake I should have never done this"

"What did you give him AIDS too?" Collins asked

"No it's not like that Mark and I never..."Angel told him

"Save it" Collins told her "If your gonna be a cheating bitch then be someone else's I'm going to pack my shit up I'll be gone when you get there and I'll leave the key on the table...Maybe Mark could have it" and with that Collins left

"Well Ang" Mark told her "Now we can finally be together"

"NO!" Angel yelled "NO NO NO NO! I don't want you Mark! this was all a mistake I want Collins

back!"

"What!" Mark yelled at her "I fucking love you! How the hell could you even tell me you don't wanna be with me?"

"Because I love Collins" Angel told him "You need to understand that baby I have a place for you in my heart but I have a bigger one for Collins" Angel told him as she got dressed and left

"What!" Mark yelled at Roger "What the fuck are you looking at? You could have stopped this!"

"Mark" Roger told him "I covered for you...YOU came outta the bathroom...This is your fault and I told you this would happen"

"Whatever Roger" Mark told him "I'm going to be with Angel even if I have to force her"

"Mark let it go!" Roger yelled "You lost her she obviously wants Collins if she wanted you she would have stayed here"

"Fuck this" Mark told him "I'm going to bed and tomorrow I'm getting Angel back"

"I'm going to bed" Roger told himself "I'm not a phychic but I'm going to predict this is gonna be bad"

--

(At Mimi's Place)

"Mimi!" Angel yelled as she ran in hugging her friend and crying

"Angel Sweetie what happened?" Mimi asked returning the hug

"I cheated on Collins!" Angel cried "With...With...Ma--Mark"

"Eww" Mimi told her "Angel It's gonna be ok this is Collins were talking about I'm sure he'll forgive you"

"No Mimi" Angel told her "He dumped me and It's all my fault! He said he was gonna pack up his stuff and go to Mo's place!"

"Angel your a wreck" Mimi told her "Why don't you sleep her tonight? and then Tomorrow you can go to Mo's and get your man back"

"Are you coming?" Angel asked her

"No honey" Mimi told her "I have an all day shift at the catscratch"

"Alright meems" Angel told her as she fell asleep

"Night Ang" Mimi told her as she went into her bedroom "Hopefully tomorrow goes well for you"

--

(At Maureen and Joanne's apartment)

knock.knock.knock.

"Hey Collins" Joanne said as she opened the door "Maureen! Collins is here!"

"Maureen will be out in a minute" Joanne told him "Make yourself at Home"

"Can I literally?" Collins asked

"Well sure" Joanne told him "You and Angel wanna spend the night? Assuming she's out drumming?"

"No Just me" Collins told her "I left Angel she cheated on me"

"WHAT!" Maureen yelled as she walked in "She cheated on you?"

"Yeah" Collins told them

"So why not stay with Mark and Roger?" Maureen asked

"Because I'm going to punch Mark in the face" Collins told her "That's who Angel cheated on me with"

"That's it!" Maureen yelled "Tomorrow were going to tell that bitch Angel off"

"Maureen don't get involved" Joanne told her "I have work tomorrow you two better stay out of trouble"

"Fine we will" Maureen told her "Collins you can sleep on the couch"

"Cool" Collins told her "Maureen I don't wanna see Angel or Mark right now anyway"

"To bad the second Joanne leaves were leaving to tell that bitch off" Maureen whispered

"Whatever Maureen" Collins said as he walked into the bathroom and opened the door to find...

"BENNY?" All 3 yelled

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Joanne asked him

"Why are you in here?" Collins asked

"I'm taking a piss obviously..." Benny told them

"Yeah I can see that" Maureen told him "Why not at your house?"

"Well I was" Benny told them "I guess this writer figured since everyone is all pissed off at each other right now I could be the comic of the story"

"Riiigggghhhhtttt" Maureen said "So anyway about tomorro--"

"Tomorrow?" Benny asked "I hear theres going to be alot of telling people off tomorrow I'll be there I wouldent miss this for the world" Benny told them as he walked through the wall

"That was weird" Collins told them

"Yes it was" Maureen agreed "So tomorrow were going to tell Angel off ok?"

"Fuck yeah" Collins told her "She deserves it"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own RENT

(The Next Morning around 10am at the loft)

"Mark?" Roger asked coming out of the room "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Mark asked him

"Burning stuff?" Roger replied

"Yup" Mark told him "I'm burning everything of Collin's that's here!"

"Mark" Roger told him "A Burning Collins underwear that he left here for some unknown reason isnt going to solve anything and B those are mine anyway"

"Fuck" Mark told him "I want my Angel back..."

"Angel?" Roger asked "More like Devil...She just ruined the friendship you had with Collins since 2nd grade"

Knock.Knock.Knock.

"Speak of the Devil..." Roger said as he opened the door "Angel what are you doing here?"

"I left some of my things here sugar" Angel told Roger "I'm just going to get them and the--"

"NO!" Mark yelled as he grabbed Angel "Your not going anywhere! I fucking need you!"

"Mark" Angel begged "Let go of me"

"Only if you promise to be with me" Mark told her

"No Mark I can't!" Angel yelled

**SLAP**

"The fuck?" Angel cried "How could you?"

"And I'd do it again until you get some damn brains" Mark replied

"Mark let her go!" Roger yelled as he slapped Mark

"I thought you were on my side Roger" Mark replied rubbing his cheek

"Not when your hitting" Roger told them "Now let her go"

"Fine" Mark said as he pushed her on the couch

Knock.knock.Knock.

"It's open" Mark yelled as Collins and Maureen walked in

"Mark Cohen!" Collins yelled "What the fuck is your problem? How could you do this to me?"

**PUNCH **

"Ouch!" Mark yelled "Ya know what? I'd do it again"

"What!" Collins yelled "Your telling me your risking everything including our friendship to be with that bitch Angel?"

"Collins I'm nobodys bitch!" Yelled Angel

"Except Mark's obviously" Maureen added in "Collins loved you Angel and you go and fuck Mark?"

"I never fucked Mark!" Angel yelled as Maureen slapped her

"Maureen!" Angel yelled "This dosent even fucking concern you!"

**SLAP SLAP SLAP **

"How dare you fucking Slap me!" Maureen yelled back "I'm a fucking girl! and don't even say you are one cause your not!"

"Don't talk to Angel like that!" Mark yelled as he slapped Maureen

"Don't hit Mo!" Collins yelled as he punched Mark

"Guys!" Roger begged "Please stop! Someone is seriously going to get hurt!"

"Stay outta this Roger!" Maureen yelled as she hit him

"Maureen!" Collins yelled at her "Don't hit Roger!"

"Yeah let's not hit Roger" Roger agreed

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment" Maureen admitted "Sorry Rog"

"Caught in the moment?" Angel asked her "Sugar you don't even know what's going on!"

"I know you cheated on my best friend and your a whore now and you don't deserve him!" Maureen yelled as she pushed Angel

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore!" Mark yelled as he slapped Maureen

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Angel yelled as she slapped Mark across the face "Get it through your head!"

"Your wrong Angel" Mark told her "Your mine and you need to learn that" as he punched her in the nose

"I think you broke my fucking nose!" Angel yelled "I Fucking hate you Mark"

"You don't hate me Angel" Mark told her "You just have no respect for me and I'll change that" He told her as he picked up the first thing he could reach which was his camera

"Mark..." Collins warned "Don't fucking do it"

"Mark..."Angel begged "Don't...Please..."

"To late Angel" Mark told her "Time to learn respect"

**BOOM BOOM BANG BANG BANG **

"MARK!" Roger yelled as he grabbed the camera "You stupid fuck! Look what you did!"

"I taught her respect" Mark told them

"Mark you beat her with your camera" Maureen told him "She's unconcious"

"What...No...I diden't...Your lying" Mark said as he started shaking

"No Mark this is all you" Roger told him "Someone call 911"

--

(At the hospital a few hours later)

"How is she Roger?" Mimi asked as she walked in "I got out of work the second I heard I called Joanne and she drove us here"

"Maureen I told you not to get involved" Joanne told her "If you would have never told Collins to go over there this wouldent have happened!"

"I just hope she's ok" Mark told them "I love her Roger you know that"

"I can never forgive her for what she did" Collins admitted "I just hope she's ok"

"I can't believe this...Look around" Maureen told them

"What?" Mark asked

"A few hours ago we were fighting" Maureen told them "And then something really bad happens and we act like were not mad anymore"

"I'm still pissed" Collins admitted "I don't wanna be with her I just hope she's alright"

"So Roger later tonight wanna go out to eat?" Mark asked as he got no reply

"Roger?" Mark said again "Roger Alexander Davis!"

"I'm not going with you" Roger told him "I'm not even talking to any of you except Joanne and Mimi this is everyone's fault you all are a bunch of idiots"

"Roger..." Mimi begged "Don't be mad at them"

"I'm sorry but I am" Roger said as he walked away

"I'm going to go to talk to him" Mimi told them as she walked out

"I'm going to get Coffee" Collins told them as he too left

"Pookie do you think she's gonna be ok?" Maureen asked Joanne

"They said she's going to be fine Maureen" Joanne assured her "Maureen are you ok your shaking"

"I can't help it I'm just under so much stress right now" Maureen admitted "I need a Cigarette"

"Alright Maureen" Joanne told her "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah" Maureen told her "Mark you wanna come?"

"No I'll be fine here" Mark said as he was the last one in the room "I'm going to be with her no matter what I have to do" Mark said to himself and not even a minute later Angel opened her eyes

"Angel?" Mark asked "How are you feeling?"

"Angel?" She asked him "Who the hell is Angel? and who are you? better question who am I?"

"And heres my chance" Mark told himself "First of all YOUR Angel and I'm Mark and your my girlfriend"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

"Really?" Angel asked him "Then why don't I remember you?"

"Well Baby" Mark told her "You got hit in the head"

"Really?" Angel asked "How did that happen?"

"Well you see I'm a Film maker" Mark told her "I was filming on the roof of our building and you were coming home and I accidentally dropped my camera on your head"

"Well that would explain alot" Angel told him "Did the camera hit my nose too? My nose seems to hurt too"

"No" Mark told her "You got into a fight with some people for calling you a queer"

"Why would I do that?" Angel asked him "I mean your my boyfriend and you said I'm your girlfriend so what's the problem?"

"Well your a Drag Queen" Mark told her "You like being called a girl so that's why I called you my girlfriend"

"Oh ok that makes sense" Angel agreed "I can accept that...So Mark? I think that's your name"

"Yes Honey you got it" Mark told her as he held her hand

"I don't like this place sweetie" Angel told him "When can we go home?"

"I dunno honey" Mark told her "I'll have to check with the doctor"

"Would you?" Angel asked "I really don't like this place"

"Sure Ang" Mark told her "I'll be right back"

--

(In the hospital hallway)

"Uh...Excuse me...Dr Uh..." Mark asked the Doctor

"Dr.Smith" Dr.Smith told him

"Yeah I was wondering when it would be ok to take my lover Angel home" Mark asked

"Well is she up and functional?" Dr. Smith asked "She took a hard hit to the head she's up and no problems?"

"None at all" Mark told the doctor "she really wants to go home"

"Alright well just let me check on her" Dr.Smith told him

"Great" Mark told her "Let's go do it now"

--

(Back In Angel's room)

"Hi Angel" Dr.Smith told her "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Angel told her "I would really like to go home"

"Alright I just need to ask you a few questions" Dr.Smith told her "First what's your name?"

"Angel" Angel told her "And that's Mark my boyfriend" Angel said as Mark smiled

"I'm really tired" Angel told Dr.Smith "Can I PLEASE go home?"

"Alright fine" Dr. Smith said with a smile "You don't have to beg your free to go"

"Yay!" Angel said with a giggle

"Alright Angel" Mark told her "Change back into your Drag and were ready to go home"

"Okay Sweetie" Angel said as she kissed him on the lips

"I could get used to this" Mark told himself as he kissed her again

"Ouch!" Angel cried "Watch My nose! It still hurts"

"Sorry Ang" Mark told her "Doctor said it's not broken so that's good news"

"MARK!!" Angel yelled "Get out Silly! I'm going to change now!"

"Well I'm sorry your so damn hot" Mark told her "I'll be in the hallway"

"Yeah you better!" Angel told him sticking her tongue out at him as he closed the door

Mark now finally got what he wanted and he was almost home free with Angel

"Hey Mark" Mimi said as she and the other Boho's were all there "How is she now?"

"She's fine" Mark told them "The doctor said she could go home tomorrow"

"I think I'm going to go check on her" Mimi said as she went to open the door

"No!" Mark yelled "You can't Visiting hours are over!"

"Like that's ever stopped me" Maureen said as she went to open the door

"Maureen!" Joanne warned "Maybe it's better if she's alone for now let her sleep you'll see her tomorrow"

"Oh Mark" Mimi told him "Before I forget Roger decided to Move in with me for awhile he's not fully pissed at you anymore he just thinks maybe having you live by yourself for awhile will give you time to be...Happier"

"Yeah Mark" Roger agreed "I'm still your friend I just think maybe we shouldent live together for awhile"

"Perfect..." Mark said to himself

"Excuse me?" Roger asked

"I said Oh fuck" Mark quickly caught himself "Now I'm really going to be bored"

"Well Mark" Maureen told him "I'm sorry for getting involved this morning and I'd like to tell Angel that tomorrow"

"Well Bye guys!" Mark told them as he practically pushed them down the elevator

"Mark?" Angel asked as she came out not even a minute later "Who were they?"

"Lost tourists" Mark told her

"In a hospital?" Angel asked as she almost fell but Mark caught her

"Watch out" Mark told her "Don't trip"

"I guess I'm not used to the heels yet" Angel told him

"You'll get used to them" Mark told her as he kissed her "After all you wear a pair everyday"

"Mark" Angel told him "I'm hungry"

"Then lets go home" Mark told her "I'll make you some soup"

--

(Back at the loft)

"Well here we are" Mark said as he opened the door "Home sweet home"

"Can I look around?" Angel asked "Try to remember it?"

"Yeah sure" Mark told her "Have fun I'll start heating that soup up"

"Hey Mark" Angel asked as she started looking around "Do we sleep in the same room?"

"Of course we do" Mark told her "Why would you think we wouldent?"

"Because there's 3 bedroom's and yes one is empty but 2 look...Personal" Angel told him

"Shit Roger dident come here to get his stuff yet..."Mark said

"Who?" Angel asked

"Nobody you need to worry about" Mark told her "That room is ours over there" He told her as he pointed to his room

"But who's room is that?" Angel asked

"Angel!" Mark yelled "It's nothing to worry about stop asking me questions I'm getting annoyed"

"I'm sorry please don't yell at me" Angel said crying "I don't like it"

"Angel Don't cry" Mark told her "I'm sorry look the soup's ready and the bowls are in the cabinet why don't you eat while I think of a way to make it up to you"

"Roses" Angel told him while she grabbed a bowl

"Huh?" Mark asked looking at her like she was nuts

"Roses" Angel repeated as she ate a spoonful of her soup "And Chocolate I like those"

"How the hell would you know?" Mark asked "You have memory loss!"

"Look Buddy" Angel told him "I think I know what I like and what I want"

"Angel No!" Mark told her "I'm not going to go out at night and get that stuff I think it's time I told you the rules"

"And they are?" Angel asked Annoyed

"NEVER answer that door when I'm not here EVER!" Mark told her

"Why not?" Angel asked "What If my friends come over?"

"You don't have any friends" Mark told her

"Yeah I bet you scared them off" Angel yelled at him

"At least I remember them!" Mark yelled at her "The door is not to be opened understand me Angel?"

"Fine" Angel agreed "I won't answer the damn door"

"Good Girl" Mark told her as he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away

"No Kiss" Angel told him as she walked to the couch

"Angel..." Mark said as he followed her to the couch "Gimmie a kiss"

"I said no kiss!" Angel told him as she went to the bedroom that he said was theirs

"Angel Come on!" Mark told her as he once again followed her in "Why can't I have a kiss?"

"Why Can't I answer the door?" Angel asked him

"The same reason you can't leave the loft" Mark told her

"WHAT!" Angel yelled "I can't leave?"

"Not without me" Mark told her

"And why Not?" Angel asked him

"Because it's dangerous!" Mark yelled "I want to keep you safe from everything and everyone! Especially Collins!"

"Who's Collins?" Angel asked curiously

"Nobody" Mark told her "He's not important you knew him and you hated each other"

"What happened with me and him?" Angel asked

"He tried to split us up" Mark told her "Enough Questions for today please I'm tired of fighting with you"

"Yeah me too" Angel agreed "Here's your kiss and Yes I'll stay in here where it's safe" she said as they kissed

"So heres what I'm going to do for my baby" Mark told her "You watch TV on the couch and I'm going to the store to see what I can do about some roses and chocolates"

"Goody!" Angel said as she kissed him and ran to the couch

"Be good while I'm gone" Mark said as he shut and locked the loft door and Angel watched TV

About 10 minutes Later

**KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK.**

"He told me not to answer that..."Angel said to herself "Well this guy needs cable to keep me entertained" Angel said as she opened the door

"Hey Angel" Benny said as he walked in "Where's Mark and Roger?"

"I don't know who Roger is" Angel told him "And I don't know who you are"

"I need the rent" Benny told her "Mark promised me today"

"GO AWAY YOUR SCARING ME!" Angel yelled as she started throwing Cups and plates at him

"What the hell?" Benny asked

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Angel yelled "I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN! I'M DEATHLY AFRAID OF YOU AND I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH THIS BIG HEEL SHOE OF MINE"

"Angel" Benny asked "Calm down! I just want the damn rent!"

"Your a liar!" Angel told him "You want to rob us!"

"You don't even live here Angel!" Benny yelled

"Lies!" Angel yelled back as she hid behind the couch "I do live here for as long as I can remember which isnt very long"

"Angel" Benny told her "Just tell me where the money is Mark said he left some out"

"ROBBER!" Angel yelled as she threw the TV remote and paper and a candle at him

"Oh Yeah I'm so a robber..."Benny said sarcastically "Please just give me the rent and I'll leave"

"No!" Angel yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GO AWAY!!"

At that particular point Mark just happened to come home

"Benny?" Mark asked "What the hell happened here?"

"Ask Angel" Benny told him "She freaked because I asked her for rent money and then assumed I was a robber and apparently dosent know Roger"

"Angel come here" Mark called her over "This is Benny and he's the landlord"

"But Angel already knows that" Benny told them both

"No I dident" Angel told him

"It's this game we like to play" Mark whispered to Benny "We like to play this game where she acts like she has no idea who anyone is"

"Oh Ok then" Benny told him "Well it's nice to meet you Angel I'm the landlord Benny"

"Nice to meet you Benny" Angel said as she gave him a hug

"Heres the money Benny" Mark told him "Don't let anyone know about this game ok? It's a secret game"

"Yeah sure" Benny said as he walked out "Later Guys"

"You ok Angel?" Mark asked "Look don't be upset I brought you the flowers and candy"

"That's that's so sweet" Angel said as she hugged him "That guy scared me"

"He scares everyone" Mark told her as he rubbed her back "I thought I told you not to answer the door"

"I'm sorry!" Angel told him "I just...I dunno"

"That's another thing" Mark told her "Your lucky the people downstairs dident come up they don't like noise so try to keep it down"

"Alright Mark I understand" Angel told him "I wont make to much noise I promise"

"Good Angel" Mark told her "Now about about you go to the bedroom and I'll but these in water for you and bring them in the room and we can put them on the nightstand"

"Sounds good" Angel said she went in the room followed by Mark only a few minutes later

"There ya go" Mark said as he set them down

"How about I repay you?" Angel asked "Let's have fun tonight Baby...Just me and you I want you...Please?"

"Uh...Not Tonight..." Mark told her "Oh here...I almost forgot" Mark said taking an AZT that was for Roger out of his Nightstand drawer because Roger always kept them there because he knew Mark was responsible

"What's that?" Angel asked confused "Pills?"

"Yeah" Mark told her "Your Vitamin's you need to take one every couple of hours"

"Oh ok" Angel told him as she took it "So can we have fun NOW?"

"I said No Angel" Mark told her as he rolled over to his side of the bed

"But I want to" Angel told him "Why can't we? Is it me? Do you think I'm ugly?"

"No Baby" Mark told her "Your beautiful...It's just I'm kinda tired It's been a long day"

"Maybe tomorrow then?" Angel asked hopefully "I mean maybe I could remember you better if we did something that I would remember doing...and I think I'd remember...That"

"Ask me tomorrow" Mark told her "Go to sleep baby you had a long day"

"Alright" Angel said somewhat dissapointed "Goodnight"

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" Mark asked himself as he went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Guess who owns RENT!...Well Obviously not me...So take a guess!...Wait you all saw RENT on broadway and or watched the movie you should know!

The next day at the hospital Joanne and Collins and Roger went to get Angel because Mimi was working and Maureen was sleeping and Mark was off at the loft taking advantage of poor Angel's memory loss

"Why are you guys forcing me to even come get her?" Collins asked

"Because she obviously feels bad" Joanne told him "Plus I'm sure what ever happened she dident mean to take it that far"

"Actually..."Roger told them

"ROGER!" Joanne yelled "Think before you speak"

"She wanted to stop" Roger told him "Mark insisted otherwise"

"But that dosent change what she did" Collins told them "She can't do whatever she wants because she's Angel!"

"Just talk to her" Joanne told him as they got to the desk "At least let her tell you her version"

"Hi" Roger said to the nurse "I'm Roger Davis and This is Tom Collins and Joanne Jefferson were here to pick up Angel Dummont Schunard"

"That's interesting..."The nurse said as she went to her files "Miss Schunard was released last night"

"What?" Collins asked the nurse "By who?"

"Dr. Smith Released her last night" The nurse told them "You can certainly talk to her about it if you would like"

"Oh you can bet we will" Joanne told her "Where is Dr.Smith?"

"I'm right here" Dr.Smith said as she came out of a patients room "What can I do for you?"

"Angel" Joanne told her "Where did she go?"

"Oh Angel such a sweetie" Dr.Smith told them "She wanted to go home so since her boyfriend was with her I sent her home"

"Boyfriend?" Joanne asked "Did either of them give a name?"

"Yes he signed her out" Dr.Smith told them "Mr. Mark Cohen I believe such a nice boy he said he was going to take her home and let her relax"

"Great..."Roger said sarcastically

"Uh...If there's anymore problems your having gimmie a call heres my cell number" Dr.Smith told them as she handed them the card and walked away

"So Collins what do you want to do now?" Joanne asked

"Why are you asking me?" Collins replied "She's My Ex"

"But you must want to know if she's ok" Joanne told him

"Not really" Collins told them "I don't want her back and obviously she dosent want me anyways if she told the doctor Mark was her boyfriend"

"I'm going to the loft" Roger told them "You wanna come?"

"No I'm going to teach my classes" Collins told them "I already missed the first one call me later and let me know how she is"

"I'll go with you Roger" Joanne told him "Bye Collins"

--

(Back at the Loft)

"ANGEL!" Mark yelled "Get back in here!"

"But I'm just going on the fire escape" Angel told him as Mark came over and pulled her back in

"No your not" Mark told her "Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I just woke up 2 hours ago!" Angel yelled "I'm not tired please baby let me do something!"

"How about TV?" Mark suggested

"No!" Angel yelled "I wanna go outside!"

"I'll take you for a walk later I promise" Mark told her "For now I'm trying to fix my camera"

"Then you must be really bad at it" Angel told him "You've been doing that before I got up"

"Angel..."Mark begged her "Please...Just stop your really starting to piss me off just go clean or something"

"No I wanna go outside!" Angel begged as she started to cry "Please Mark?"

"Not Now Angel I'm Sorry but the answer is no" Mark told her "Why don't you watch me fix the camera?"

"Can I read or is that against your stupid rules too?" Angel asked Mark Sarcastically

"There's Magazine's on the coffee table" Mark told her "They were Mimi's"

"Oh I see..."Angel replied "I'm not even going to ask because I know your not gonna tell me who she is"

"Actually Mimi was Roger's Girlfriend" Mark told her as he started playing with the buttons on his camera trying to fix it "Roger used to live here"

"Roger found out that you were gay and moved out?" Angel asked once she calmed down

"Something of that sort..." Mark told her as he finally got it to work "Finally! It works!" As Angel sorta spaced out

"What's wrong?" Mark asked her "Your in deep thought I can tell"

"Nothing...I just feel bad" Angel told him

"Why would you feel bad baby?" Mark asked as he sat on the couch pulling Angel into his lap

"I had a dream last Night" Angel told Mark "And it scared me"

"Bad Dream?" Mark asked

"No" Angel told him "Very realistic that's why It's so scary"

"I guess you wanna talk about it?" Mark asked her

"Yeah I guess" Angel agreed "I had a dream about an Apartment and a Restaurant and a School which was weird"

"Really?" Mark asked wondering to himself if she remembered "What happened there?"

"I was with this Man" Angel told him "I don't know who he was but we were laughing alot and having a good time"

"Well I don't remember anything like that" Mark quickly told her

"You wouldent" Angel told him "You werent there just me and this really tall funny black man"

"Just remember Angel" Mark told her "Theres alot of tall black men out there so don't think everyone you meet is the guy from the dream...after all it was ONLY a dream"

"Yeah I guess your right Mark" Angel told him as she kissed him "It was only a dream"

**Knock.Knock.Knock.**

"Baby the door" Angel told him

"Why don't you get it?" Mark told her "I'm right here so it's ok"

"Alrighty!" Angel agreed as she got off of him and went to the door "Hi what can I do for you two?"

"Angel!" Joanne yelled as she walked in "Are You ok? What happened to you?"

"Mark!" Roger yelled as he stormed in "What the fuck are you trying to do this time?"

"Huh..." Angel said as she looked at them "I'm confused who are you guys?" Angel asked pointing at Joanne and Roger

"What do you mean who am I?" Roger asked her "I'm Roger!"

"Oh so you must be here for your stuff" Angel told him as she shook his hand "I'm Angel I don't believe we've met"

"We've met!" Roger yelled "Like lots of times!"

"Uh...No" Angel told him "Mark what's going on?"

"Nothing Sweetie" Mark assured her "Roger is just here to get his stuff and he's LEAVING!"

"Oh then you must be Mimi" Angel said as she shook Joanne's hand

"Actually I'm Joanne" Joanne told her "And you are?" Joanne asked trying to get information

"I'm Angel I'm Mark's Girlfriend" Angel told her

"Oh really?" Joanne asked pretending to be interested "So how long have you been together?"

"Uh...Uh...I...Uh...Mark?" Angel asked Mark

"You don't know how long?" Joanne asked

"Forever I guess" Angel told her "I don't remember being with anyone else"

"Well That's great you've been together so long!" Joanne told her

"What are you trying to do Joanne?" Mark asked

"Nothing were just talking" Joanne told him "I'm not hurting Angel"

"Yeah Honey I'm fine" Angel told him "I like Joanne she's nice!"

"Thanks Your Nice too" Joanne told her "So Angel when's your birthday? Mine's August 17th"

"Why are you asking her Joanne?" Roger asked "Everybody know's it's Nove--"

"ROGER!" Joanne yelled "I asked my friend Angel here NOT YOU!"

"Joanne I think you should leave" Mark told her "As should you Roger"

"Why so you could live your happy little lie?" Roger asked him

"Huh? I'm so confused" Angel said as she went behind Mark

"It's ok baby" Mark told her "Look why don't you go into the bedroom and take a magazine with you gimmie about 5 minutes and I'll be in"

"Ok Mark" Angel said as she kissed him "Bye Roger Bye Joanne"

"Bye Angel" Joanne said with a smile "Mark what the fuck is wrong with her?"

"Memory loss" Mark told her "I'm not going to lie I made a new life up for her and I made us together and now she trusts me and believes whatever I tell her and I'm not letting you guys ruin this you can do whatever you want but by telling her the truth your going to scare her and confuse her more then she already is"

"Why I outta beat the shit outta you Mark!" Roger yelled

"Then what?" Mark asked "How are you going to explain to MY Angel what happened to me? You don't know what I told her as far as she's concerned your strangers"

"Let's go Roger" Joanne said as they walked out "Bye Mark Just remember a person with memory loss is alot of care she's going to be like taking care of a kid everything's going to be new for her"

"Yeah Yeah whatever Joanne" Mark said as he slammed the door in their faces

**BOOM**

"So were just going to leave?" Roger asked "Let him get away with this?"

"We don't have a choice" Joanne told him "Mark's right Angel only does trust him and we can't just take her from him especially since he already told her the loft is her home and he is her boyfriend if we took her away she would freak out"

"So I guess were going to tell everyone now?" Roger asked

"We have to" Joanne told him "Eventually he's going to take her out and people will see her if someone like Maureen tells her something she had no clue about she'll cry"

"That's Mark's problem" Roger told her

"Yeah but you know how Mark can be" Joanne reminded him "No Patience"

"So let's go out to eat and tell the Boho's" Joanne told Roger "Then tomorrow you and I are going to Dr.Smith"

"What about Collins?" Roger asked

"I doubt he'll go" Joanne told Roger

--

(Back in the loft)

"What happened Baby?" Angel asked "I don't understand"

"Nothing that you need to worry about Angel" Mark told her "But Maybe I should tell you more about you"

"That might be helpful considering I remember close to nothing" Angel reminded Mark

"Alright Your full name is Angel Dummont Schunard and your Birthday is November 28th" Mark told her

"Alright I can remember that...I think" Angel told him

"Want me to write that down?" Mark asked her "You can keep reading it until you get it"

"What else should I know?" Angel asked him

"Uh...Your favorite color is light Blue and your phone number is 555-0954" Mark told her "I'll write that down too"

"Should I remember those people too?" Angel asked

"I guess it wouldent hurt for you to know that" Mark told her "Joanne is a lawyer and she's a lesbian and she dates a performance artist named Maureen"

"Do I like Maureen?" Angel asked

"You hang out sometimes if that's what you mean" Mark told her

"Alright and what about blonde guy?" Angel asked "I forgot his name"

"Roger" Mark told her "Roger lives below us with his girlfriend Mimi who is a stripper and she's rarely home anymore"

"Do I like Roger and Mimi?" Angel asked "Roger seems to yell alot"

"That he does" Mark said with a laugh "Mimi and you are friends"

"So then if you guys are all friends" Angel asked "Why are you guys fighting?"

"Well...Uh..."Mark said not knowing what to say "Why don't I run you a hot bath?"

"Why arent you answering me Mark?" Angel asked him "I don't wanna Bath I want an answer!"

"No you don't Angel" Mark told her "Why don't you just take a bath so I can read my newspaper?"

"Mark!" Angel yelled "Tell me why!"

"Alright fine" Mark told her "It's because of you"

"Me?" Angel started crying "What did I do?"

"It's because of your memory loss" Mark told her "Now Shut up and take your bath so I can read the paper no more questions"

**5 Minutes Later and Angel is still crying**

"Shut the hell up already Angel" Mark told her as he turned the page of the Newspaper "I can hear you all the way out here!"

"Shut Up!" Angel cried "I'll cry if I want I live here too!"

"Yeah and if you keep crying I'm going to come in there" Mark yelled to her "Trust me you don't want that honey!"

"I just don't understand why everyone is fighting because of my memory loss!" Angel cried

"Because they all want to lie to you" Mark told her "They don't care about you I do and you should be glad you have me now STOP CRYING AND TAKE A DAMN BATH!"

"No!" Angel yelled "I'm going to lay down!"

"Fine whatever I'll be coming in soon" Mark told her "So you better turn off the tears"

"Fuck you!" Angel yelled "Your sleeping on the couch I'm mad at you!"

"You don't even know why your mad" Mark told her

"Well I'm still mad" Angel yelled "Your on the couch tonight!"

"Whatever take your AZT" Mark yelled at her

"My Wha?" Angel asked as she stuck her head out of the bedroom door

"In the dresser" Mark told her "Your pill"

"I'd rather die then take anything you say" Angel told him as she went back into the bedroom slamming the door behind her

"She needs it..."Mark said to himself "I guess I'd better find a way to make her take it"

Mark went to the kitchen and took out an AZT and a cup and started boiling water. Once that was done he crushed the AZT with his fist and put it in the cup and added the water and then put a teabag in the cup

"She likes Tea..."Mark said to himself "If that's the way I need to get her to take it"

**Knock.Knock. **

"Go away Mark" Angel yelled at him "I'm not taking that stupid AZT vitamin! I don't even know what an AZT is!"

"Fine sweetie you don't have to" Mark told her "I'm going to take a shower I'm leaving you a cup of tea at the door and yes you like Tea it's your favorite" And after Mark said they he did go take a shower

"I guess I should drink it" Angel told herself as she opened the door and grabbed the cup and took a sip "This is good...Mark is so sweet for making this for me! I could never stay mad at him!"

Like? Or No? Remember people when you Review it encourages me to write more! so Review! I'm glad alot of people like this I was hoping I could make this interesting and different while still having Angel with Collins in a weird way!

So lemme know what you guys think! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT and I never will GASP!

(*At Joanne and Maureen's house later that night*)

"Pookie!" Maureen whined "Why are we all even here?"

"Just wait Maureen" Joanne told her "Roger went to get Mimi and were still waiting on Collins and Benny"

"Why does that yuppy scum need to be here?" Maureen asked "I want to know Jo! I'm bored!"

"HEY EVERYONE WERE HERE!" Roger yelled as he came in with Mimi who looked pissed

"I'm gonna kill Mark!" Mimi yelled "How the fuck could he do that to my best friend!"

"Do what!" Maureen yelled "I wanna be angry at Mark too! tell me what he did!"

"Not until Collins and Benny get here!" Joanne told her

"Someone tell me!" Maureen begged "I can start a riot!"

"Maureen please!" Mimi yelled glaring at her "This is serious"

"Like seriously" Maureen asked "Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on?"

"Collins dosent know either" Roger told her

"Dosent know what?" Collins asked as he walked in with Benny

"I guess we better tell him" Joanne said "Maureen too before she dies of wondering"

"THANK GOD" Maureen yelled

"So basically Angel has memory loss" Joanne told them "She barely remembers who she is and has no idea of who we are"

"Damn..." Maureen said to herself as she got glared at by the group "Sorry...."

"Theres more" Roger added "Mark took advantage of Angel's situation and told her that he's her boyfriend and Mark's basically lying to her and being an asshole"

"Oh shit she really had no idea who I was then" Benny told them "Mark said it was a game they played"

"Oh Mark's playing a game alright" Mimi told them "Messing with Angel's head"

"So what do you guys think we should do?" Benny asked "I think we should take her away"

"Yeah but she only knows Mark" Roger reminded him "We don't know what he told her"

"So anyone else think we should totally go to see Mark and tell him off?" Maureen asked

"Yeah I do too" Mimi agreed "Just lets make sure Angel's not around"

"Alright lets go" Benny added in "I'll drive"

"I'm not going" Collins told them "I don't want to see her after what she did to me and I can't even look at Mark now"

"Fine Collins" Roger told him "We'll see you tomorrow try to get some sleep"

"I will Rog" Collins told him "See ya"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Back at the Loft with Mark and Angel*)

"Angel?" Mark asked as she came outta the shower "Sweetie you still mad at me?"

"Is the door still locked?" Angel asked him

"Uh.....Yeah" Mark told her

"Then that's your answer" Angel told him "Have fun on the couch tonight....Alone"

"But you took the tea!" Mark yelled back

"Yeah I also threw a pillow and blanket on the couch for you with you were in the shower" Angel yelled through the locked door "Tea dosent make everything better Mark!"

**.KNOCK.....SLAM......**

"The fuck?" Mark said to himself as he went and opened the door

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Maureen yelled as she socked him in the face

"That's gonna be a shiner tomorrow" Roger simply replied

"Great" Mark told them "Now I get a group bitching"

"Like you werent expecting this" Mimi told him

"Oh Knew I was" Mark told them "I'm surprised it dident happen sooner....Wheres Collins?"

"He still couldent face Angel" Maureen told him "After what she did to him which you basically made her!"

"I never made her do anything" Mark defended himself "I encouraged her yes but I never made her do anything"

"What the hell do you think your doing now?" Benny asked him "This isnt helping her"

"I'm not forcing her to stay" Mark told him "She can leave whenever she wants"

"Then give her to me and I'll take her with me" Mimi told him

"She's sleeping" Mark told her "Not like she would go with you anyway"

"Now I suggest you all leave" Mark told them

"NO!" Mimi yelled "I came for Angel and I'm not leaving without her"

"Fine have it your way" Mark told her as he picked up the phone "Hello Officer? I'd like to report 5 tresspassers in my house and they wont leave and they are harassing me and my girlfriend"

"THE FUCK?" Maureen yelled "If anyone needs to be arrested it's YOU"

"Then try telling that to the police" Mark told her "Who they gonna believe you 5 who are in MY house or the poor guy who's taking care of his girlfriend with memory loss? I guess we'll find out when the police get here"

"You stupid fuck!" Mimi yelled "I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!"

"Take your best shot!" Mark told her "I'm keeping Angel and that's how it's going to be"

"This has gone to far!" Benny yelled as he punched Mark in the face followed by Maureen

"YOU SEE EVEN BENNY HATES YOU!" Maureen yelled as she started punching Mark "AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"

"Hey!" Benny yelled "I'm on YOUR side"

"What's going on here?" The cop said as he stormed in and pulled Benny and Maureen off of Mark

"Thank god your here officer" Mark told him "These people came into my house started fighting with me and trying to kidnap my girlfriend who is sleeping and has memory loss"

"That's not true" Joanne told the cop "He's lying to her and he was the reason she has memory loss in the first place!"

"I'm sorry lady but you guys just can't come into his house" The cop told them "I'm afraid your all under arrest"

"YOU CAN'T ARREST US!" Maureen yelled "WE WILL PROTEST THIS!"

"You can protest all you want in Jail lady" The cop told them

"So wait" Roger asked "How come Mark's not getting arrested?"

"Because from what I can see YOU came into his house and YOU started fighting with him" The cop told him "So you can come with me quietly or you can get yourself in more trouble and get fined"

"Guys lets just go" Joanne told them "It's better then making it worse by getting fined"

"Alright guys" Mimi agreed "Lets just go with him quietly"

"Alright everyone LET'S GO!" The cop yelled as he handcuffed everyone and walked out with them

"Thank you so much officer" Mark told the cop as he walked out with everyone followed by Mark shutting the door

"Angel?" Mark asked "Honey you sleeping?"

"No!" Angel yelled back "I couldent sleep because you were being loud outside!"

"What did you hear?" Mark asked her

"I woke up around the part where the police came" Angel told him "But I couldent really hear what was said"

"Angel I'm really sorry about earlier" Mark told her as he tried to kiss her

"Sometimes sorry just dosent cut it" Angel told him as she pulled away

"Angel what do I have to do?" Mark begged "Tell me what you want and it's yours!"

"I want you to stop yelling at me" Angel told him "I want you to treat me like when you first brought me here"

"Angel I love you" Mark told her "If that's what you want then you got it"

"That's all I want" Angel told him as she kissed him "I'm confused and scared I need you"

"Well I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere" Mark told her as he kissed her

"Promise?" Angel asked as she sat on the couch "Then your forgiven"

"Yes I promise baby" Mark agreed as he kissed her "Now I have to go out I'll be back in a few minutes" Mark told her as he left

"Figures" Angel told herself "All men are the same"

**.Knock. **

"I'm coming!" Angel yelled as she opened the door "Uh.....Hi...Hi...I..."

"Uh Hi" Collins said as he came in "I came to look for my friends and pick up a few things and I.....Well you most likely don't remember me since your accident"

"I'm Angel....." Angel said as she stared into his eyes "And you are?"

"Collins Tom Collins but you can just call me Collins" Collins told her "So do you happen to know where my friends are?"

"No I'm sorry sugar" Angel told him "Mark left maybe you could ask him when he gets back?"

"I'm sorry I can't I have a class tomorrow morning" Collins told her

"Oh what class are you taking?" Angel asked

"Oh I don't take any class" Collins told her "I teach philosophy"

"Sounds interesting" Angel told him "So what else did you come here for? Maybe I can help you look for it"

"Oh um...Nothing" Collins told her "Maybe I left it at my place I'm sorry to bother you"

"Oh that's alright" Angel said staring at him "Maybe you could come back tomorrow....I...Urm...If you want"

"No...That's alright...I'm sure it's at home" Collins told her "Well...Urm....since my friends arent here and what I'm looking for isnt here I'll just leave and I'm sorry to bother you.....please don't tell Mark I was here"

"Wait!" Angel yelled "Maybe I could....Uh....Go back to your place and help you.....Uh...look?...If that's alright with you"

"As much as I'd like that I don't think that's the best idea" Collins told her

"Please?" Angel begged "I don't remember that much and I havent been out since I got here maybe if I took a walk and went out for awhile it might trigger something"

"Well what about Mark?" Collins asked her "Wouldent he be worried about you?"

"He might but I need to get out for awhile!" Angel told him "Please?"

"Well I guess you can come" Collins told her "But it's cold do you have coat?"

"I don't think so" Angel told Collins "I guess Mark and I don't usually go out"

"Well here take mine" Collins told her as he slipped his coat on her

"Thank you" Angel replied "So we ready to go?"

"Yep" Collins told her as he opened the door "After you"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

Meanwhile at the loft it's around 10:30 and Mark just got back

"Angel?" Mark yelled "Baby? where are you?"

_Nothing _

"Angel?" Mark called again "Where the fuck are you?"

_Nothing _

"Oh shit...." Mark finally realized "She's gone! I should have fucking took her with me! Great Mark first you give the girl memory loss then you lie to her and then to top it off you leave her alone and she takes off!....Better go find her....If I were Angel where would I go?.....Wait she dosent even know anything how would she know where to go?....I guess I better go look for her before she gets hurt"

So Mark went looking all around town for Angel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Meanwhile back at Collins and what used to be Angel's place*)

"Alright were here" Collins told her as he opened the door

"Wow I think I'm in love with this place!" Angel told him

"Hungry? Thirsty?" Collins asked "I can make you whatever you want"

"No thanks" Angel told him as she plopped on his couch "I'm fine"

"Alright" Collins replied as he sat on the couch with her and started grading papers

"Those look long" Angel said looking at what he was reading

"And Boring" Collins told her "These kids just arent creative I swear sometimes they don't pay attention in any class not just mine"

"Why would you think that?" Angel said giggling

"President Osama Bin Laden fled Germany after the french soliders fired the shots heard around the world" Collins read to her "That's what Peter Adam's wrote and boy Peter just got himself a D for that sentence"

"Oh wow" Angel said laughing "I'm sorry but that boy sounds stupid"

"He's one of the smarter ones!" Collins replied laughing "That's why he got a D because some of his paper made sense"

"You want one?" Collins asked taking a Cigarette out of his pack

"I dunno" Angel told him "I don't know if I smoked before my accident or not"

"Trust me I knew you" Collins told her "You smoked try it I'm sure you'll remember how to smoke"

"Alright lemme have it" Angel said as she took it and started smoking it "Damn this is good"

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"What's that?" Angel asked after hearing the beep

"What's what?" Collins replied

"The noise" Angel told him

"Oh you mean my beeper?" Collins asked "AZT break"

"A-Z-Wha? break?" Angel asked confused as Collins swallowed his

"AZT break" Collins told her "You know the medicine you take every so many hours for AIDS?"

"Oh you have AIDS" Angel asked "I'm so sorry I dident know"

"What?" Collins asked "You dident know?"

"Why?" Angel asked "Should I know?"

"Yeah" Collins told her "You have them too"

"What!?" Angel yelled "You must be wrong....I don't take an AZT or whatever it's called"

"Well you should" Collins told her "You have them and I'm guessing Mark never told you"

"He said it was a vitamin" Angel told "I don't understand why he would do this to me I mean if we both had AIDS he could have told me"

"You see Ang" Collins told her "You have AIDS and Mark well.....He dosent"

"I don't understand why he would lie to me!" Angel yelled

"That's not all he lied about" Collins told her "But that's a story for another day.....I think I put enough stress on you"

"Your right" Angel agreed "I just don't know what to do.....I never had to deal with AIDS....Well since my accident"

"Well I'm almost done with my paperwork" Collins told her trying to change the subject "Then I guess I could take you home"

"Or...." Angel told him "I could stay here tonight"

"That's a bad idea" Collins told her "I can't let you stay here"

"Please?" Angel begged "I promise if you let me stay I'll be gone first thing in the morning! even before you wake up" Angel told him causing him to laugh

"What's so funny?" Angel asked

"You" Collins told her "You lost your memory you aint gonna find your way back to the loft by yourself Angelcake"

"What did you just call me?" Angel asked

"Angelcake" Collins told her "I'm sorry I guess it's out of habit"

"I like it" Angel said smiling as she sat on Collins lap "I like it alot"

"Yeah well I used to call you it all the time" Collins told her "I was hoping you would remember it"

"Collins...."Angel begged "Let me stay here" as she kissed him

"Angel" Collins told her as he pushed her away "Stop we can't"

"Why not?" Angel demanded to know "I like you and I'm pretty damn sure you like me"

"Like is not the right word" Collins corrected her "Yes I do like you but I can't let this happen"

"Why not?" Angel asked "Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"I had a girlfriend" Collins told her "But I lost her awhile ago....It broke my heart"

"Really?" Angel asked "What happened to her?"

"She cheated on me" Collins replied "Then she got so caught up in cheating and lying she forgot who she was"

"Oh wow...." Angel said "What a bitch"

"She wasent a bitch" Collins told her "It was my fault I wasent around enough"

"I know exactly what your going through" Angel told him "Mark's being a whiney little bitch about everything I do and he's never around and I just want someone to be there for me"

"Ang" Collins asked

"Huh?" She answered

"Shut up..." Collins told her

"Excuse me?" Angel asked

"You heard me" Collins repeated "Shut up and Kiss me"

**Ring....Ring....Ring.....Ring....Ring....**

_They Broke Apart _

"Phone baby" Angel told Collins

"Ignore it" Collins told her "I'm to fucking horny to answer it"

"Alright then I'll fix that" Angel told him "Which way to the bedroom....."

"Down the hall" Collins told her "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Positive" Angel agreed "Mark's not giving me any and I need some now and I REALLY want you"

"Then stop talking and lets go" Collins told her as he picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Meanwhile at the Prison*)

"That stupid fucker!" Maureen yelled as she slammed the phone down "Officer! I want another call!"

"I told you already" The cop told Maureen "ONE call only!"

"But the one person I called wasent home!" Maureen yelled

"Tough shit" the cop told Maureen "enjoy the night here I'm going home my shifts over"

"Dumb fuck" Maureen yelled "Mimi! Collins wouldent answer the phone!"

"Maybe he was out?" Mimi told her

"That could be it" Roger sarcastically said "Or maybe he dident wanna hear Maureen's big ass mouth!"

"He could be getting laid" Benny suggested "So could I....I know this really amazing hooker named charlotte"

"You mean Charlotte Roberts?" Joanne asked "I once defended her against her abusive Ex boyfriend what a whore!"

"I once made out with her!" Maureen told them "Uh....I hated it....Yeah....what a whore...hehehehe"

"She used to work at the catscratch" Mimi added in "I hated her she got better tips then me"

"I dated her" Roger told them "She came to the loft door on Christmas eve and asked me to light a candle"

"No sweetie" Mimi corrected "That was me"

"Wrong" Roger told her "She came AFTER you and she was super hot so I did light her candle and I did....other things....It's a good thing I already had AIDS" Roger said smiling

"ROGER!" Mimi yelled "So you wouldent take me out but you took her out?"

"Well she did have the best ass below 14th street" Roger told Mimi

"That's it" Mimi told Roger "Just shut up! before I dump you!"

"Why you so pissed?" Roger asked "I picked you dident I?"

"Urg...." Mimi mumbled "That's not the point Roger! I wanna leave let's forget Charlotte Rogers!"

"Roberts" Benny corrected "It's Charlotte Roberts"

"Whatever!" Mimi yelled

"Great..." Roger yelled "Now I'm in trouble..."

"Yeah you are" Mimi agreed "No sex for 2 weeks"

"I'm going to sleep" Roger said with a pout "a sexless night in jail....Goodnight"

"Roger's right" Joanne agreed "In a twisted way....lets all go to sleep so maybe we can leave tomorrow"

"Alright" Everyone agreed as they went to sleep

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Back with Angel and Collins around 1:30am*)

"That was amazing" Angel said as she snuggled up to Collins

"I know just like I remember....." Collins told her

"Huh?" Angel asked

"Oh Nothing" He quickly replied "Not to rush you or anything but don't you think you should be getting back to Mark?"

"I'm tired" Angel told him with a giggle "Plus I'm reeeeaaallllyyy cozy here! can I stay here tonight please?"

"Angel why do you wanna stay here?" Collins asked her

"Because when I wake up you'll still be here" Angel told him "When I dream of you I'm always waking up upset because you go away and then I cry and Mark tells me it's just a dream and to go back to sleep"

"You dream about me?" Collins asked her looking confused

"Yeah" Angel told him "Even before I met you"

"Alright" Collins told her "You can stay here tonight but tomorrow your back to the loft promise?"

"Yes I promise" Angel said as she kissed him "Hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Alright" Collins promised "Go to sleep I'm right here and I'm not leaving you"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own RENT....RENT owns me...and you....beware

The Next morning we join the Boho's in jail

"Wake up!" the cop yelled at them "Get your lazy asses up!"

"Hey!" Roger yelled as he woke up "Were in jail I thought were here to rot in hell for the rest of our days! why can't I rot and sleep at the same time?"

"Because it's your lucky day" the cop told them "You got bailed out"

"By who?" Benny asked "Everyone we know is here"

"Or not Answering his phone" Maureen added in

" Comart" The cop told them as she released them "She called to report a missing person a Miss Joanne Jefferson and we informed her that miss Jefferson was arrested so she made bail"

"Lori?" Mimi asked Joanne

"She works with me" Joanne told them "Were working on a case together and since I never miss work I guess she called me missing" she said laughing

"So we can leave?" Benny asked

"Yes" the cop told them "Hurry up we have a Murderer who needs this cell"

"Alright were going!" Roger told the cop as he left the cell "I'm going home"

"What time is it?" Mimi asked "I think I have work today I should go see ya later baby"

"Yeah I have work Maureen" Joanne told her "And I need to thank Lori don't be stupid while I'm gone"

"I'm going to go find Collins" Maureen said as she left "Make sure he's ok"

"I guess I'll hang with you Roger" Benny told him "If that's alright with you"

"Cool" Roger said as he left with Benny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Back at Mimi and Roger's loft*)

"Mind if I stay here a couple days?" Benny asked as they walked in "Alison left me and I need a place to stay"

"That's fine Benny" Roger told him "Make yourself at home and have a beer"

"Don't mind if I do" Benny said as he opened it and sat on the couch "Bubbles?"

"Oh yeah the bubble mix!" Roger said laughing "I love blowing bubbles....It's like my secret obsession!"

"Wow..." Benny said laughing "Your a dork"

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you" Roger told him "Seriously....I will"

"It's cool Rog" Benny said blowing a bubble "I like blowing bubbles too!"

**.BANG. **

"Damn" Roger told Benny "That sounds like the bang of a very Angry Person"

"I woulden't answer it" Benny told him "Sounds scary!"

"I'M GONNA DO IT!" Yelled Roger "I'm Roger Marie Davis! I'm not scared of the angry door knocker"

"Marie?" Benny asked

"I meant Mario!" Roger yelled

"Sure ya did" Benny said laughing as Roger opened the door

"Where is she?" Mark demanded "I want to know where she is and I want to know **NOW**"

"What are you talking about?" Roger asked "I just got outta jail....we all did"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Mark yelled "Tell me where she is....She's lost and scared and needs me!"

"Who?" Benny asked

"Angel" Mark told them "I've been looking for that stupid bitch all night! after you got arrested I went out for like an hour and when I came back that stupid bitch was gone!"

"Ok first of all I don't know where she is" Roger told him "Secondly have respect for her and cut the shit with calling her names! she thinks your really sweet and your the only one she trusts so treat her right!"

"I do treat her good!" Mark yelled "She loves me!"

"If she loves you then why did she leave you?" Benny asked "Obviously you did something wrong"

"She wanted to go outside since I got her home and I told her no" Mark told them "I guess she got tired of waiting for me to take her out so she went on her own"

"Did you actually look for her?" Roger asked "Like actually try?"

"all fucking night" Mark told them "I'm tired and hungry and I need to piss....Help me find her"

"Why would we?" Benny asked "Look what you did to us"

"Don't do it for me" Mark told them "Do it for Angel"

"Alright fine" Roger agreed "We'll help you find her but I'm doing this for Angel"

"Alright then lets go" Mark told them as he left

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*At Collins and Angels place*)

"Alright Angel" Collins told her "Time to go back to the loft"

"I don't wanna" Angel pouted "I wanna stay here....With you"

"I bet Mark's looking for you by now" Collins told her "Woulden't you agree?"

"I guess" Angel told him "Come see me again?"

"I promise I will" Collins told her "But I already did enough damage bringing you here I need to get you back"

"Alright" Angel said as she grabbed his coat "I understand...Let's go"

"okay" Collins told her as he opened the door "I'm ready" as they walked in the hallway of the apartment

"Collins!" Maureen yelled "Wait up!"

"Maureen?" Collins asked "What's up?"

"First of all why is Angel with you?" Maureen asked looking at Angel "Secondly why diden't you answer my call to get me outta prison?"

"You were in jail?" Angel asked "For what Honey?"

"Mark that's why" Maureen told her "He's a jerk! I'm surprised he even let you out of the loft....OMG! He diden't did he! Collins! did you take her?"

"No sweetie it's not like that" Maureen told her "I asked him too!"

"Yeah and we hung out and nothing happened" Collins told her "Now I'm trying to get her back without Mark's stupid ass yelling at me"

"Please don't say anything" Angel begged Maureen

"Why would I?" Maureen asked "I hate Mark....I'm going to help" she said smiling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*In front of the loft*)

"That was a useless search" Mark told them "I bet she's dead"

"MARK!" Roger yelled "How the fuck could you even say that?"

"So now what?" Benny asked "We just go home?"

"We are home" Roger informed him "Hey! Here comes Angel and Maureen and Collins"

"So much for being quiet about this..." Collins replied as Angel handed him is coat "Thanks for announcing us Rog"

"Thank god she's not dead" Mark said as he grabbed her arm "Lets go back to the loft"

"Mark....Sweetie....Your hurting me" Angel told him "Please stop"

"I don't care" Mark said as he pulled on her "You had me worried and you did what I asked you not to"

"I'm sorry" Angel told him "I should have called....Thanks Collins for everything"

"Yeah bye guys" Mark said as he pulled Angel "Let's go!"

"I don't want to" Angel told him "I wanna stay here with Collins"

"Angel Just go" Collins told her "I'm not worth fighting with Mark"

"Yes you are" Angel told him "I love you!"

"WHAT!" Mark yelled as he smacked her "That's it...wait until we get inside....Let's go NOW!" Mark yelled as he dragged her into the loft

"I knew taking her was a bad idea" Collins told Roger "I should have left her alone"

"I think if anyone can bring her memory back it's you" Roger told him "Wanna come inside?"

"Nah" Collins "I feel bad enough watching Mark treat her like that but theres nothing I can do I'm going home to smoke and drink my problems away"

"It's not your fault man" Benny told him "Don't let it get to you....See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Collins said as he walked away "Bye"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

*Back inside the loft with Mark and Angel*

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Mark demanded to know

"Uh...Well...I..I wanted to go for a walk and he stopped by" Angel told him

"That's a horrible excuse!" Mark yelled "You slept with him I bet"

"No" Angel told him "Nothing happened"

"Your a horrible liar" Mark told her "You always were! Now what your becoming the local whore?"

"Mark!" Angel cried "How could say that about me?"

"How could I not?" Mark asked her "Just admit your lying to me and you did sleep with him!"

"Ok fine I did" Angel told him "If anyone should explain it should be you! You lied to me about everything!"

"Like what?" Mark asked her sitting down on the couch

"Like the fact that I have AIDS!" Angel yelled "I had to find out from someone else because my own boyfriend woulden't even tell me! Then I find out I need AZT's to survive which you never gave them to me are you trying to kill me!?!"

**SLAP **

"Don't talk to me like that!" Mark yelled as he hit her "I never tried to kill you I tried protecting you! I crushed it up and put it in your tea and I told you it was a vitamin if I wanted to kill you trust me you would know"

"I'm going the bedroom..."Angel told him as she started walking away

"No your not" Mark told her "Your going to clean this entire loft"

"What?" Angel asked "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep"

"I'm tired too" Mark told her "I'm tired of you and your attitude"

"Mark please...."Angel begged "I'm sorry I slept with Collins....Please forgive me"

"I already forgave you for that" Mark told her "In fact I blame myself for that If I was around more you would have stayed so I'll be around alot more but I obviously need to keep you busy so you won't think of leaving again...So start cleaning"

"Then can we go see our friends?" Angel asked "Please?"

"Okay Angel you finish and then I promise we can go see them" Mark told her as he started reading the newspaper

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Meanwhile at Joanne and Maureen's place*)

"Collins! what were you thinking!" Joanne yelled "How could you just take her!"

"I diden't mean too!" Collins told her "She just kinda came with me"

"Look I'm glad you came to me and not a bar to drink and smoke" Joanne told him "But what you did could majorly get Angel hurt"

"That's why we made him come" Roger added "Where's Maureen?"

"Sleeping" Joanne told him "Where's Mimi?"

"Working Late she said she's coming" Roger told her "So do you think she's gonna be alright?"

"Angel?" Joanne asked "I don't know....I think Mark's going crazy!"

"It's like he's 2 different people" Mimi added in as she came in "Sorry I overheard"

"Hey babe" Roger said as he kissed her "Long day?"

"Yeah" Mimi told him "I keep thinking about Angel and how she's never gonna be the same"

"She will be the same again" Joanne told her "Collins if anyone can make Angel remember it's you"

"You can't give up" Mimi told him "No matter how much your mad at her you need to realize that she needs you"

"I know that" Collins admitted "But seeing her with Mark makes me unhappy I just wanna take her back to the apartment and act like this fight never even happened like always"

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Mimi asked "Maybe that will trigger her memories"

"Maybe what will trigger what?" Maureen asked as she grabbed a beer and sat with everyone

"How nice of Maureen to join us" Benny sarcastically said "Anyway go ahead and finish what you were saying Collins"

"We used to fight over stupid things and then she would go to the loft and then I would beg her to come home and she would agree and then we would have sex and forget it ever happened" Collins told them

"Sounds hot" Maureen told them "I can picture it...."

"Stop Maureen" Joanne told her

"Anyway last night when I brought her back everything felt right in it's place" Collins told them "I wish I could have had that moment forever if I could have Angel remember our relationship I'd take her back and forgive her for cheating I miss her so much and it hurts and I can't hide it anymore"

"Once again TELL HER!" Mimi yelled "Seriously! I know Angel and she loves you! She may have been with Mark but I'm sure he meant nothing to her!"

"Ok Alright!" Collins told her "But how the hell am I gonna get her?"

"The Life Cafe!" Maureen told him

"Great Idea!" Roger added "I'll invite them to lunch tomorrow"

"I'll handle the rest" Maureen told them

"Honeybear how do you plan on doing that?" Joanne asked "Do you honestly think Mark is just gonna let Angel anywhere near Collins?"

"That's why we put some tables and chairs together and seperate them" Maureen told her

"I like Maureen's idea" Roger agreed "You for it Collins?"

"I got nothing else to loose" Collins told him

"Great I'll call them now" Roger told Collins "Invite them for lunch around noon"

"Noon?" Maureen asked "Theres no way I'm gonna be up for Lunch....How about around 7 for drinks and food?"

"Alright sounds good" Benny agreed

"Great I'll call" Roger said as he went into the kitchen and dialed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Back with Mark and Angel*)

"Mark I'm finished Cleaning" Angel told him

"Did you scrub the bathroom floor?" Mark asked "Is the awful brown color gone?"

"Yes Dear" Angel told him "I cleaned the bedroom too"

"Did you clean the kitchen and clean the tables?" Mark asked

"Yes baby" Angel told him "I cleaned everything just like you asked"

"Alright" Mark told her "Good Job Honey"

"So?" Angel asked him "Can we?"

"Can we what?" Mark asked her

"You said we could hang out with everyone when I finished cleaning" Angel told him "You promised"

"I guess I did" Mark told her "But I was thinking maybe we could do something else....."

**RING.....RING.....RING....SSSPPPEEEAAAKKK**

"Mark! It's Roger...."Roger told him "Pick up the damn phone!"

"Yeah Hello?" Mark asked as he grabbed the phone

"Mark were all going out tomorrow night at 7 to the life cafe" Roger told him "It woulden't be the same without Angel and you so you wanna come?"

"What's the catch?" Mark asked

"No Catch" Roger told him "Just come it will be great!"

"Alright fine" Mark told him "We'll be there"

"Great" Roger told him as he hung up

**CLICK**

"So are we going out?" Angel asked him "You said we could"

"Look Roger just called" Roger told him "He invited us to the life cafe tomorrow at 7"

"Are we going?" Angel asked hopefully "Please say yes!"

"I already did" Mark told her "So can we stay home tonight?"

"I suppose we can" Angel agreed

"Good" Mark told her "Now lets go have some fun...."

"Mark we can't...." Angel told him "I know I have AIDS and...."

"Angel it's ok" Mark assured her "Let's just go for it....I want to"

"But..."Angel told him

"Not buts lets just do this" Mark told her as he led her in the bedroom

**What's Mark gotten himself into? I'm sure everyone can figure it out by now! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: RENT is not mine....No matter how hard I wish

The Next day around Noonish at Mark and Angel's loft as Angel just wakes up

"Good Morning Mark" Angel said as she walked in the kitchen where Mark was and poured herself some juice "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" Mark told her as he turned the page of his newspaper "You slept late"

"Yeah..."Angel told him "After what we did last night I was tired" Mark Chuckled

"Well I must say it was amazing" Mark told her "My life is now complete"

"Your just saying that" Angel told him as she kissed him "But it was fun"

"Well I have to get going" Mark told her as he handed her the newspaper

"Where?" Angel asked "Can I go to?"

"Just out" Mark told her "I'd rather go by myself"

"What do you want me to do?" Angel asked him "I mean what am I allowed to do while your gone?"

"Uh....Why don't you make us lunch?" Mark suggested "I'll be back in an hour or so"

"Bye Sweetie" Angel said as she kissed him "Love you"

"Love you too" Mark said as he left

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Downstairs at Mimi and Roger's and Benny's loft*)

"Why are we meeting here?" Maureen asked "I like my house better I don't need to get dressed"

"Because we always meet at there and Joanne gets annoyed because we eat all her food" Benny told her

"Exactly" Joanne admitted "Plus ever since the accident we never even come to the Loft anymore"

"Mimi do you guys have any food?" Maureen asked "Or beer?"

"How about some Weed?" Collins asked

"Collins?" Joanne asked "Shoulden't you be in work?"

"Shoulden't you?" Collins replied "I took a personal today"

"Joanne Faked sick" Maureen confessed

"Oh Naughty Joanne!" Collins laughed at her "To think you have clients who need you!"

"Oh no!" Joanne faked gasped "How will the children learn if Collins dosen't go to school and teach!"

"Finally the old Collins is coming back!" Mimi cheered "So anyway Maureen what's the plan?"

"I was thinking we just place Collins next to Angel and Mark next to Roger" Maureen told them "And then we distract Mark with our conversations so that Angel and Collins can leave the table and Collins can tell Angel everything"

"So why does Benny need to go?" Mimi asked

"To pay the bill" Maureen told them "A-Duh!"

"Great...."Benny sarcastically said "I love paying the bill oh but yet I'm not allowed to sit with you guys!"

"Ok Fine" Roger agreed "You can sit with us"

"I'm not sitting by him!" Maureen yelled

"I'll sit by Benny" Roger told them "Benny's not so bad"

"So are we all prepared for tonight?" Joanne asked "Collins?"

"Yeah I guess" Collins told her "I can't wait to see Angel"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Later that Night around 6:45pm at Angel and Mark's place*)

"Mark!" Angel yelled from in the loft "It's time to go are you ready yet?" Angel then opened the door to the bedroom to find Mark sleeping

"Wake up!" Angel yelled "It's time to go baby"

"Not going" Mark said as he pulled the blankets back on himself

"Mark" Angel told him "You lied to me! You said we were going!"

"You can go" Mark told her "I want you to go I'm not feeling well I'm staying home"

"Poor baby" Angel told him as she laid next to him "Maybe I should stay home with you"

"No I want you to go" Mark told her "I'll be fine"

"Alright if your sure" Angel agreed "I'll be back in maybe an hour or 2"

"That's fine" Mark told her as he kissed her "Love you"

"Love you to Mark" Angel said as she went to the life Cafe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*At the Life Cafe*)

"Where the hell are they?" Maureen demanded "I'm hungry!"

"Maureen give them time to get here!" Roger yelled at her "It's 7:02 there only 2 minutes late"

"Here comes Angel now" Benny told them as Angel walked in "Where's Mark?"

"Hey Angel how are you?" Maureen asked as Angel walked over to the table "Wheres Mark? Why are you Alone? What took you so long? Are you aware That I am Hungry and needed to wait for you to get here to get food?"

"Uh...What's with all the questions?" Angel asked laughing "I had trouble finding the place"

"I thought Mark was bringing you?" Collins asked her

"He was" Angel told them "But then he said he was sick and told me to go without him"

"Damn it! My plan is ruined!" Maureen yelled

"How this just made everything easier!" Roger yelled back

"Excuse me?" Angel asked with a laugh "Sorry I'm kinda lost what plan?"

"Nothing at all Angel just an inside joke" Roger told her "Why don't you sit down? there's a seat next to Collins"

"Uh...Sure" Angel agreed as she down "So what's everyone been up to?"

"Work" Collins Joanne and Mimi all said at the same time

"What do you guys do?" Angel asked

"Stripper"

"Lawyer"

"I already know what you do Collins" Angel told him with a smile "So how was the class today?"

"Oh I took the day off" Collins told her "What did you do today?"

"I slept til noon" Angel said laughing "Then Mark went out and I made lunch then when he came back we watched TV and he went into the bedroom and went to sleep then he said he diden't feel well so I guess when I go home I'm going to take care of him"

"Wow someone has no life...."Maureen muttered "HELLO! SERVICE HERE PLEASE!" Maureen yelled

"Oh yes sorry about that I'm Frank and I'm new here" Frank told them "Everyone ready to order?"

"Yeah Cheeseburger with Fries and beer" Maureen yelled

"Everyone else?" Frank asked

"I guess I'll have a CheeseBurger too" Angel told him

"CheeseBurgers all around" Roger told him "Oh Yeah and one Veggie burger!"

"Is that all?" Frank asked

"Beer all around" Mimi told him

"Coming up" Frank said as he walked away

"Uh Collins" Angel asked him "I'm going to use the bathroom wanna show me where it is?"

"Yeah sure" Collins got up and walked Angel to the bathroom "Right here"

"Collins!" Angel yelled as he started to walk away "Which one do I use?"

"I'd go with Mens" Collins said as they both walked in

"What now your following me to the bathroom?" Angel asked him laughing

"Yes I'm your stalker" Collins told her laughing "Besides you asked me to come"

"I only asked you to show me the bathroom" Angel told him

"And I did" Collins told her "See this is the mens room"

"Funny" Angel said as she washed her hands

"What's wrong?" Collins asked her "Your in another world tonight"

"I'm worried about Mark" Angel told him "He's at home sick and I'm not with him"

"So then go be with him" Collins told her

"That would be rude" Angel told him "The food diden't even get here yet"

"Rude?" Collins asked "Everyone at the table is rude in there own special way" Angel laughed

"So how about I walk you home?" Collins suggested

"Would you?" Angel asked

"I'd be happy to" Collins told her as he grabbed both of their coats and they started walking towards the loft

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Back at the Loft*)

"Thanks for bringing me home" Angel said as the reached the door "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't wanna cause trouble between you and Mark" Collins told her "I'd better go"

"No you can come in" Angel told him "Mark's sleeping anyway"

"Alright then" Collins agreed as they walked in

"Just lemme check on Mark and then we can talk or whatever" Angel said as she went into the room

"Collins!" Angel started Crying "Help me!"

"Angel calm down what's wrong?" Collins grabbed her as she cried and cried

"Marks dead" Angel cried "What do I do? without him I don't know how I'll survive!"

"Angel theres a note on the night stand" Collins handed it to her "What's it say?"

_Angel _

_I always loved you and I always will. After last night you made my life complete. I've done everything I wanted to do with you to show you my love. I know the price I had to pay to share that moment with you. I always had dreams of being a filmaker and I realized after the fact that I could never be a great filmaker with a time limit in my life. I want you to also know that I wanted to be with you last night AIDS or not and I don't want you to blame this on yourself. I deserve to die after all the lies that I told you. The reason you have memory loss is because of me. I wanted you all to myself and took advantage of you and I hope you can forgive me. Collins will take care of you I'm sure of it after all he was your real lover not me. Maybe Collins can help you become the real you again. Please don't cry and blame yourself for leaving tonight I would have waited until you went to sleep and just did it anyway. I wanted to let you know I took pills and overdosed and I went into a deep sleep and I went peacefully. Angel I love you and I wish you the best of luck with getting your memory back and I hope you'll be happy with Collins_

_Love Always _

_Mark _


End file.
